


Snuggled Up

by sunkissedjoon94



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi is Whipped, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also so is Mingyu, just soonyoung taking care of gyu, sleepy Mingyu, there's some soft kisses too, they both love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22428001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedjoon94/pseuds/sunkissedjoon94
Summary: After a long day full of delayed flights, and busy MC schedules, Soonyoung decides his boyfriend needs a little TLC.Literally this is just me indulging in some fluffy Soongyu and writing a one-shot of Soonyoung looking after Mingyu after the MIngyu looking after Soonyoung one-shot I wrote a while back.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, mentioned other relationships but you have to squint really
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Snuggled Up

Soonyoung glanced at the clock again before letting out a sigh and putting his chin in his hand as the other tapped the table top.

“Soonyoung-ah?” Jeonghan walked by on the way to the fridge. He looked at the younger, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I'm fine hyung.” Soonyoung nodded. 

Jeonghan didn't look convinced but didn't push. Instead he opted for the silent route, getting the snack he wanted before sitting at the table across from the dancer. He ate, watching as Soonyoung kept glancing at the time only seeming to get more annoyed. Jeonghan raised an eyebrow when the dancer looked at him and waited. 

“Mingyu’s exhausted. And he's got Inkigayo today. I'm worried about him.” Soonyoung explained. 

“Ah,” Jeonghan nodded, understanding entirely what Soonyoung meant. Their flight back from Japan had been late getting in and everyone had a serious case of jet lag even though it was a short flight. Mingyu had gone literally from performing, to taking a nap on the plane, sleeping for another hour at the dorms before he had to leave with their manager for the show. 

They would have been sooner if a storm hadn't delayed their take-off time from Japan for three hours, which all of Seventeen spent trying to burn off the excess energy from the concert by racing each other in some of the more open spaces of the airport. Something their managers had frowned and shook their heads at, but ultimately looked the other way. 

“He hasn't texted me in a while and I don't want to watch the show and see how exhausted he is.” Soonyoung frowned. “I want him home.”

Jeonghan nodded understanding. He looked up at the clock and saw that the show would be in the middle of filming and Mingyu would be shuffled from place to place to interview other artists, talk about the show and performances, and ultimately the winner for the week. He knew from their own experiences as MCs or even performing themselves that the whole thing was exhausting and the only chance to breathe and sit was literally as they got their hair and make-up done and if one was lucky when they ran to the cafeteria and got some food. 

“I hate this.” Soonyoung pouted. He grabbed his phone and texted the younger again. 

Jeonghan smiled softly. He was worried about Mingyu too, but not to the degree Soonyoung did. He wasn't Mingyu’s boyfriend after all. "I'm sure our manager will take care of him."

"I know. I hate this. I'm gonna make him some food for when he gets home." Soonyoung sighed getting up.

"Want any help?" Jeonghan asked. "Or do you want to order food instead for him?" 

"I could." Soonyoung sighed. "I don't know hyung."

Jeonghan laughed softly and got up, "Let's make some soup. His throat will be sore for sure, and then we can order his favorites."

"You don't have to help hyung." Soonyoung insisted. 

“I want to. I’m worried about him too, and you. Don’t worry, after this, I’ll let you have Mingyu all to yourself.” Jeonghan smiled, “now what kind of soup should we make?”

They made soup for Mingyu and even made a little space in the living room the two could cuddle when he got back and as a few of the other members got up, they came over and helped get things ready, agreeing that they'd hang out either in their rooms or in the upstairs dorm's living room. Soonyoung kept texting Mingyu and as the younger started talking about his day ending, Jeonghan helped him order some of Mingyu's favorites to be delivered so that by the time Mingyu was home the food would be there and fresh. 

"Thank you hyung for helping me take care of him." Soonyoung said as he and Jeonghan finished getting everything set up. 

"Of course Soon-ah. Just make sure he rests okay?” Jeonghan smiled. 

Soonyoung nodded, “I will.”

Jeonghan smiled and rubbed his shoulder before leaving, going upstairs to watch the movie he, Joshua, Seungcheol, Wonwoo, and Chan all agreed to watch together.

Soonyoung went and made sure a few more things were set and then went to Mingyu and Jihoon’s room, tip-toeing in so that he didn’t bother Jihoon and grabbed a pair of pajamas for Mingyu that he knew the younger liked. Then he left quietly and waited for Mingyu to arrive.

As Mingyu walked into the dorms, Soonyoung felt like the weight on his chest had lifted, except he also worried for his boyfriend seeing how tired he looked.

“Hi Soonie.” Mingyu said softly. His voice was hoarse from all the talking he had done and he all but curled up into Soonyoung’s arms.

“Hi Gyu. How was it?” Soonyoung asked rubbing his back gently.

“I’m glad to be home.” Mingyu sighed.

Soonyoung frowned. “Come on. You need to relax. Let’s get you in a hot bath and then we’ll watch a movie. I also have food for you.”

Mingyu shook his head, “I’m fine.”

“You have had maybe 3 hours of sleep during the past twenty-four hours. That is  _ not _ fine. Now come on.” Soonyoung grabbed Mingyu’s hand and using the fact he was exhausted to his advantage, he pulled Mingyu along to the bathroom. Once he got Mingyu into a nice hot bath, he texted Jeonghan asking the older for one last favor to get the food as it arrived and telling him where his wallet was for the money for a tip. When Jeonghan agreed, he sat by the bathtub and ran a gentle hand through Mingyu’s hair. The amount of product in his hair made him cringe. 

“The makeup and hair noonas had to do something since I didn’t have much of a chance to shower before the show today.” Mingyu explained leaning back.

Soonyoung nodded noticing the amount of makeup on his face. He got up and went to the sink, and dug around in one of the drawers until he came back with a package of make-up wipes and a comb. “Alright, just relax and let me take care of you.”

Mingyu nodded and relaxed as Soonyoung gently began cleaning him up.

First, Soonyoung wiped the make-up off, frowning at the dark circles that were uncovered and pressing a soft kiss to Mingyu’s forehead. He hummed softly as he helped Mingyu wash his hair and comb it out to make sure it was extra soft. Then he helped his boyfriend wash his body, starting in the front and when he got to his back he gave him a back rub, feeling relieved when he saw Mingyu’s muscles slowly release and the younger start to relax.

“Alright babe, come on.” Soonyoung helped Mingyu get up and out, not caring that in the process he was getting wet. He made sure Mingyu was fully dry and put some lotion on even before helping the tall sleepy boy get into the pajamas. “Okay, let’s get you to the couch.”

Mingyu nodded and held onto Soonyoung’s hand with both of his, following him through the dorm back to the living room. He saw the little set up and smiled, “you did all this for me?”

Soonyoung smiled and nodded making him sit down. “I did. He saw that Jeonghan had arranged the food on the table for them and even left a pair of pajamas for Soonyoung with a note. He read the note and almost laughed, thankful for his friends.  _ “Shua and I heard you helping Mingyu take a bath so here’s some dry clothes ;)” _

“Okay, get comfy, eat some and I’ll be right back. I’m going to change and bring back some hot chocolate.” Soonyoung promised. He kissed Mingyu’s forehead and went to Joshua’s room, using it to change before he went to the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate.

“What movie are we going to watch babe?” Mingyu asked from the living room.

“I was thinking A Star is Born unless you want something different.” Soonyoung answered.

“Kwon Soonyoung, I want to marry you.” Mingyu said making the older laugh. “No seriously. You’re the best human to ever exist and I love you.”

“Okay, well before you propose you need to rest.” Soonyoung laughed as he came into the living room carrying two cups of hot chocolate. “Mine and Jeonghan hyungs orders.”

Mingyu smiled, “do those orders include cuddles?”

“Well if you want Jeonghan hyung to cuddle you I could ask him,” Soonyoung said as he set the cups on coasters on the table, “but he was cuddling Seungcheol hyung and Shua hyung last I knew.”

Mingyu let out a deep sigh as if he was disappointed, “think I could score some Soonie cuddles then?”

Soonyoung grinned at him, “let me get the movie started and I’ll see what I can do."

Mingyu hummed happily as he leaned back into the couch further. He had already grabbed a container of meat and was eating some.

Soonyoung smiled and got the movie set up as well as a second one so he could stay by Mingyu longer and then went back and curled up under the blanket with Mingyu, partially laying on the taller. “Are you comfortable?”

Mingyu wrapped an arm around him and nodded smiling, “very much so. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” Soonyoung smiled and kissed him. Even though Mingyu was still tired, having a chance to help him get comfortable and get where he could rest felt like the biggest accomplishment for the day, and helped him feel better. 

Mingyu smiled as he kissed Soonyoung back, momentarily forgetting about the movie and the food. He’d go through a million long days like the one he had, if it meant coming home to Soonyoung like this every time.

“Alright,” Soonyoung hummed, “no more kissing, and instead  _ you  _ need to eat and relax. Got it mister?”

Mingyu nodded, “one more kiss though?”

Soonyoung tried to act stern and shook his head, only to give in and kiss Mingyu again. They ended up sharing a few small kisses before Mingyu gave in to his hunger and ate while watching the movie with Soonyoung. They talked some, but for the most part, Mingyu just silently watched the movie. Soonyoung started running his hands through Mingyu’s hair softly to comfort him, watching as his eyelids slowly got heavier and heavier.

When Mingyu finally fell asleep, Soonyoung carefully moved any food over to the table and made sure he was covered by the blanket. Then he turned on the next movie, watching it and listening to Mingyu’s soft breathing. He even ended up falling asleep not too long after.

\--------

“Hyung you’ll wake them up.” Seungkwan said in a whisper which is what Soonyoung heard as he woke up.

“Shhh, you nagging me is going to wake them.” Jeonghan whispered back, “I just want to get a picture for them.”

Soonyoung whined quietly as he fully woke up and opened his eyes. He saw Jeonghan leaning over a chair trying to take a picture and frowned, “hyung?”

“Dammit.” Jeonghan sighed. He smiled at Soonyoung, “just go back to sleep Soonie-yah. I’m just trying to get a picture.”

“Why?” Soonyoung asked confused. He glanced up and saw Mingyu was still sleeping, looking more relaxed than he had earlier. The dancer gave out a sigh of relief seeing him that way before looking back at Jeonghan. He saw Seungkwan standing behind him, arms crossed and looking at Jeonghan like a disappointed parent.

“You two are really cute.” Jeonghan smiled, “can you please pretend to sleep at least?”

Soonyoung rolled his eyes playfully but laid his head back down on Mingyu’s chest and closed his eyes. He was only pretending to sleep for the picture, but the longer it took for Jeonghan to say he finished, the deeper asleep Soonyoung fell.

\--------

The next time the dancer woke up, he saw Mingyu was quietly watching a movie, his hand softly running over Soonyoung’s back. He looked tired still, but a lot better than he had when he had come back from the show.

“Hey,” Soonyoung mumbled rubbing at his eyes a little.

Mingyu looked at him and smiled, “hey yourself. Did you sleep well?”

Soonyoung nodded, “yeah. How about you? Do you feel better?”

Mingyu nodded, “yeah. I could probably use more sleep but if I do that now I won’t be able to sleep tonight. Jihoon hyung came and put in a new movie for me since I wasn’t able to move.”

“Sorry.” Soonyoung said quietly.

Mingyu smiled, “don’t be. You needed the sleep too. Thank you again Soonie for taking care of me.”

Soonyoung smiled and patted his chest lightly, “someone’s got to. I was worried about you all day with having to record today.”

“It wasn’t too bad, just could’ve done with more sleep.” Mingyu smiled.

Soonyoung smiled looking at him. It was a day well spent. He leaned up and kissed Mingyu before just smiling at him again. “I love you.”

“What a funny coincidence, I love you too.” Mingyu smiled. He kissed Soonyoung’s forehead. “Come on, why don’t we sit up so we can eat this food you got.”

Soonyoung smiled and nodded. “That sounds like a great idea.”

They spent the day cuddled up together, content and resting. Soonyoung did as much as he could to make sure Mingyu could rest as much as possible. It was successful to him, especially when they went to bed that night, snuggled up in Mingyu’s bed and while the younger still looked tired, he looked relaxed.

“Soon?” Mingyu mumbled and Soonyoung could tell he wasn’t far from falling asleep.

“Yeah Gyu?” Soonyoung smiled looking up at him in the dark room.

“Thank you for today. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” Mingyu smiled.

“Probably sleep?” Jihoon said from his bed on the other side of the room.

Soonyoung couldn’t help but laugh as he and Mingyu let out an apology. He leaned up and kissed Mingyu’s cheek, “someone’s gotta take care of you.”

Mingyu smiled and pulled Soonyoung closer, taking a deep breath. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Soonyoung smiled. “Sleep well Gyu. Sleep well Jihoonie!”

“Mmmhmmm.” Jihoon mumbled making the couple laugh quietly again. 

As Mingyu fell asleep, Soonyoung hummed happily. It was a day well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> This ending feels bad? But oh well. It's here. I hope you guys like it! Like I said in the summary, I decided to write this after writing one where Mingyu takes care of Soonyoung. It's taken me forever to write this, but I did it! So I hope you guys enjoy! Please let me know what you think :)
> 
> I'm over on twitter as sunkissedjoon94 if yall ever wanna say hi :)


End file.
